An Archer and The Atlantean
by Team Cloverred
Summary: Series of shorts involving Roy Harper, aka Speedy, and Garth, aka Aqualad. Mature for lemon scenes.


It was special mission for just the two of them. Roy thrived for these kind of missions because it usually ended up in sex for him later. Yeah hot steamy sex. He tossed a look at the man behind him. God bless the parents that made him. He grinned as they snuck around a barrel of toxic waste. Roy was armed prepared peeking around the side. It was dead silent. His masked eyes darted about before he gave a nod.

Just as they step forward Roy heard a noise he froze and instantly step back right into his partner. Stumbling a bit he suddenly wasn't even concerned with the noise. His ass was resting against a very large very taunt object. He peeked down at his blue unitard then smirked as he pressed his ass tighter against the man's hard on. "Happy to see me or you hiding guns in there now." He chortled.

He simply rose his dark brown brow in his classic you know exactly what that is look. "Now is not that time. Focus." He worked to keep his voice level trying not to mix business with pleasure. Something the archer always made difficult for the Atlantean. He knew they weren't in the best position to have this conversation.

Roy couldn't hide his grin as he continued to tease him. "You know I always top but you are feeling very taunt tonight." There was gleeful gleam in his eye.

Garth groaned as he steadied his breath. "Careful or I'll bend you over right here" he warned as he tried to keep his cool composure. His dark hair falling slightly out of place, it had gotten tasseled a few minutes before.

"I think there's supers here!" Came a loud grunting voice as Roy's eyes widen. "Later babe." He smirked drawing his bow back and aiming. Garth nodded silently and watched him with both caution and concern in his eyes. He hated the thought of seeing the other man hurt. It was then that two men came out and together and the two took them out with ease. After calling the police and finishing up the paperwork Roy smirked at him. "Well that was easy. Karen never gives us challenges anymore."

"We are just getting better. What hotel are we at tonight?" He asked watching him move, he always found the archer to be a graceful and alluring.

"Marriott." Roy answered climbing into his car. He buckled himself in as he clicked on the edge listing to it purr for a brief moment before turning to look at Garth, he could feel the unasked question.

He climbed in behind him. "Were you serious?" His voice showing a little bit of curiosity for once. His dark eyes watching the green orbs in the low light of the car across from him. He unknowingly bit his bottom lip in a way that drove Roy beyond crazy.

"About being bottom tonight? I don't know." He said in a serious tone. "Is that something you'd want to do?" They two never took their eyes off each other. It was like a challenge for them, to not be the first to look away. It was something that almost got their secret love caught more than a few times.

"I don't know, I've never thought about it before tonight." he waited for them to hit the road his hand landing on Roy's knee. His thumb brushing the soft fabric of his uniform, as he watched the streetlights pass the window of the car.

Roy watched him out of his prolifically vision. "do you get horny on missions a lot?"

"Only with you." He stated as he kept looking out the window, he knew if he so much as glanced at the red head his face would match his hair. His dark hair a mess around his shoulders, having long fallen from its perfect placement.

Roy smirked as he pulled into a parking lot. "Okay ready?" He asked as he turned the key turning off the engine while his smirk faded to a soft smile.

"Your room or mine?" he said looking at him with a matching smirk.

"Doesn't matter. I'll come to yours we have connecting rooms this time." He said with a happy tone, he loved when the only rooms left were attached or they assumed because they booked together they need to be as together as possible. The only time it got better was if only a single room was left. This had happened a few times.

He felt his uniform growing tighter as they spoke about it. "Okay.. I'll be waiting"

* * *

Not even ten minutes later Roy opened the door and came in wearing just his mask and a pair of black boxer briefs.

Garth rolled his eyes. "Am I ever going to get to see your eyes?"

"This makes me mysterious. You know you like it." He smirked.

He bit back his true tough on it. "Whatever. Come kiss me like you mean it"

Roy climbed onto the bed grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him deeply his tongue stroking his bottom lip. His pale skin looking soft in the pale light of the hotel. Garth moaned granting him access, his eyes closed. Every inch of him beginning to relax, well almost every inch. His hair now combed back into its place, not that it would stay that way for long. Roy smirked pressing him deeper into the cool sheets. One would expect one like him to taste like salt but he was anything but. Garth ground his ass into his growing erection. With small deep moans filling the air between them.

Roy's hips bucked up into his lovely ass. Garth's large hands traveled down to the bare skin of Roy's back to pulled on his ass. Moving closer to him. His eyes never opened, his own boxers slipping lower. The fell to sit perfectly on the curve of her hips, showing off the taut abs that lingered down his body.

"I came prepared." He replied grabbing the lube from the nightstand. "It might not be as fun since I've never bottomed before but if you want to try." He whispered into his perfect skin.

"It will hurt babe... Like hell the first few times... Are you sure?" he whimpered his body on fire with desire as he swam through all the new thoughts that were plaguing his mind. It really was all new to him, the idea of burying himself deep in his lover was both exciting and strange. Where it was familiar and safe to be full with him.

Roy smirked. "Since when have I not like a little pain?" He reached between their legs and stroked his member. "I want you to enjoy yourself too."

He thrust into his hand. "Mmm gimme that damn lube!" he groaned pulling on Roy's boxers. He inwardly warned himself to be careful and beyond gentle. He remembered his own first time and the burn of pain that came with it. He was sure he could be more careful than they had been that night. They had come so far, but he had wanted it for so damn long.

Roy smirked kissing his neck as pressed the lube into his hand. It was the same type they always used, the bottle fitting nicely between them as he watched the other man squirm with his own thoughts. Garth carefully lubed his hands before rubbing them together to warm the usually cold sticky liquid. He slowly ran his finger around the unexplored territory. Before slowly pushing the tip of his finger past the first tight ring. He was slow and gentle, and ever watching Roy's beautiful face. Roy focused on relaxing his body as he stroked his cock. He focused on taking deep steady breaths and the feelings the other man was giving him.

Normally they were in a hurry and it almost always left Garth sore the next day. Trying to keep this a secret was mostly to blame. It meant sneaking around, or missions only. Not enough to get used to the torrid love affair it truly was. He wanted this to be different, he slowly stretched him kissing his neck. He was going to treat this like it was the only time it would happen. Probably was. But he wouldn't think on any of that. This time together, it was the best times of his life. And he treated each one like it would be the last one. Because Roy could change his mind on what he wanted whenever he wanted.

He slowly slid in a second finger looking for that delicately sensitive spot that would be his saving grace. He rubbed each wall gently until he found the spot that made Roy jump in a good way. "Right here?" he asked rubbing his finger over it. He cemented every moment to his mind, the looks on Roy's face burning to memory. To be called up on long nights when all he could think about was the archer.

Roy nodded biting his lip, half holding back a moan." I think I understand what you mean now." Roy had a way of letting his body relax and just finding pleasure in it. He was always good at enjoying what he set his mind on. Whether it was, women, alcohol or in this case the man he was learning to trust with more than his life.

Garth couldn't help but smile, he'd never seen such a sexy and satisfying sight. "you ready for me?" he asked pressing in a third finger making sure to keep up his attention. The last thing he wanted was for Roy to lose interest in what they were trying to accomplish here. Well second to last, the true last was for him to accidentally hurt the man, and drive him away. But he wasn't going to let his mind wander into that dangerous territory.

"You better because if you keep stroking that spot I'm going to fall." His cock was weeping with precum. It was a glorious sight if he ever did see one, it glistened and begged to be licked, but that would have to be saved for a later date. Tonight they were on a mission,

Garth pulled out his fingers, watching the other man whimper and show a tiny bit of vulnerability was something he would have to get used to. He slowly positioned himself, he started by rubbing his head into the prepped spot. When he felt Roy start to wiggled and push back he carefully pushed into him. It was a slow process, one that moved on inch by inch over time. It made the man groan. "God you're so tight"

Roy who had buried his face in his lover's neck to hid his face at first, not wanting the other to see him wince if need be. He groaned and buried his teeth into the man's skin keeping him from crying out. Garth instantly froze, he just barely sunk his tip in. "Want me to stop?" he asked keeping back his own whimpered. He carefully stroked Roy's length, trying to make him feel more pleasure than pain. But he knew far too well how the first time could feel.

Roy gently nipped his skin "please don't." He let himself moan softly. It was a nice change from the normal guttural sounds he made on the other side of things.

Garth kept pumping him his hand softly squeezing him as he lifted and feel on the other man's large shaft. "Push yourself down... Go at your pace." he moaned. His head tilting back a bit, it was hard to keep his head on straight, he desperately wanted to just thrust into him like there was no tomorrow. That would eventually feel good but he really wanted to build up to that. They both needed to be able to walk tomorrow. The reports said nothing about anyone getting hurt and it would be suspicious if one of them came back hurt after they finished their mission.

Taking a deep breath, he spread himself and slid all the way down on him. His eyes rolled back as he began to rise and fall softly. Garth couldn't help it as his hips rocked towards him. His hands yanking gently on Roy's hips. He was looking for what he'd found earlier. His other hand stroking him gently trying to not lose his rhythm. They were finding what they needed now in each other.

Roy carefully removed his masked and stared into his deep blues. He had the most intense green eyes the man had ever seen. For Garth this suddenly became so much more intimate. He kissed him softly. He was trying hard to last, but he's never felt something so intense before. He knew it wouldn't be long. It was too much, the feel of Roy's walls milking him in such a new way and the sudden complete feeling of intimacy.

Roy knew how much he loved Garth it wasn't really a secret and if not for his stubbornness he most likely be shouting it out for all the public to hear. He gently kissed him back before pulling away and rocking more. As he found his prostate he groaned slipping a bit "fuck Garth!" He sped up instantly impaling himself on the man's engorged cock. He could feel himself starting to both swell and tighten, thinking about how it normally felt on the other side of it all. He took a deep breath focusing on Garth's eyes and then his walls clamped close. Orgasm rocked through his body sending white semen all over the other man's chest, but never not once did he dare close his eyes. He wanted him to see the pleasure behind them as he gave himself.

That was all it took, Garth swelled and came hard. It shook the entirety of his body, in a way he didn't know was possible. He filled Roy as he jerked and moaned his cock surging and sputtering in Roy's depths. "Oh Poseidon...I love you." he froze instantly. They'd never been really sweet to each other. Had he just ruined everything? Normally he didn't even stay to cuddle the other man. It was against the code of whatever it was they were doing. Not that he even had a clue anymore what that would be.

Roy felt his heart drop as he said the words he never thought anyone would ever say to him. His eyes went wide as his body was rigid except his fingers which were tangled in his long hair still twirled and twisted the hair like they had a mind of their own. Garth chewed his lip hard. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't...I should keep my thoughts to myself..." his eyes watched him worried as he fought to catch his breath, he could see the panic creeping into Roy's eyes at the first onset of the words. He couldn't take them back. He had just destroyed what they had spent months building. He felt sick to his stomach as he shook now for a different reason.

Roy gulped once then looked down avoiding his gaze. "I don't know what love is exactly but if it is love, I feel the same for you."

Garth smiled he took a deep breath before laying his forehead on the other man's. Roy pressed his mouth to his letting his eyes close. Garth kissed him gently this was all the reassurance he needed. His heart started to settle as the air returned to his lungs.

Tonight was different, and beautifully so. He carefully pulled out of Roy, before going to run a shower. It was aftercare and cuddling for the two of them. And it was looked down avoiding his gaze. "I don't know what love is exactly but if it is love, I feel the same for you."


End file.
